Pokegirl FootXtreme
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: A series of oneshots in which the girls of Pokemon exhibit their dominance over guys with their feet.
1. Bea and the Loser Prince

**Bea and the Loser Prince**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: **_Bea makes Oleana experience her dirty foot then when __Victor comes to challenge the gym, she subjects him to even more awful-smelling foot stuff._

Bea ran backward and forward across a patch of dirt, prepping her feet for the next poor unfortunate soul to lose to her at a gym battle.

She never wore any type of footwear. Screw that. The fun of winning a Pokemon match was the pleasure of torturing challenger's noses.

Chairman Rose knew of this and supported it wholeheartedly. In fact he sent Oleana to deliver berries for her to stomp on.

"I'm here, ma'am," Oleana said, bowing before her, as she finished another lap.

"Excellent, set the berries down," Bea instructed. "And pull them out."

Oleana did so, yanking them out one by one.

"Excellent work," Bea said.

Oleana smiled and started to rise but Bea pushed her badck down. "I didn't dismiss you," she said.

"But you can't want anything else with me," Oleana said.

"I want you to do the same I expect of everyone, for you to smell my feet," Bea said.

"But I haven't lost to you in a battle," Oleana said, imploringly.

"Doesn't' matter, you still gotta do it," Bea said.

She held out a soil-besmirched ped and wafted it beneath Oleana's nose. "Stinks so much, doesn't it?" Bea asked with a grin.

Oleana made a disgusted face but she knew that Bea would call her boss and possibly get her fired if she didn't comply, so she breathed it in. And promptly began gagging.

Bea rubbed her foot all over Oleana's face, smearing her makeup. This was Bea's wonder, torturing someone with her beautiful ankle shoving into their nose and running on their chin.

"Kiss jmy heel," Bea said, "or I might shrink you."

Oleana laughed, through instantly wish she hadn't, as it gave Bea a chance to stick her foot in between her teeth.

"Fine, if you won't kiss, lick my toes."

"Noflaythewyrebdirhy," Oleana attempted to say but with a foot in her mouth the words came out unclear.

"What was that?" Bea asked, holding a hand up to her ear. "You love my foot? Aw, that's so kind of you that I think I'll have an orgasm."

Oleana glared at her but seeing Oleana unrelenting, bathed her toes with her saliva.

"Oh that feels so good, I love scraping off toe sweat on my victim's taste buds" Bea said, then without warning she wedged her foot even further in as far as it would go and stepped down like stomping on a beetle for the fun of snuffing out its life.

Oleana stopped licking and Bea slapped her face, hard. "I didn't say you could take a break. Get back to it."

The secretary kept sending her ill vibes with her facial expression, but she was in no position to argue and proceeded to lap up the dirt and sweat filled underside of Bea's foot.

After a few minutes of loathing the degrading position she had found herself in, Oleana was relieved of Bea's brown, gross foot for a moment when the another one shot in.

Oleana tried to shake her head but now Bea stepped onto her lap with her free foot and crunched down on her crotch. "You are a loser," Bea said. "And nothing else. Now lap that up."

In increased levels of pain, as Bea lightly scratched the skin of Oleana's leg with her sharp toenails, the secretary miserably licked the extremely disgusting foot in her mouth.

Then a bell rang. Chairman Rose, wearing his fancy suit, poked his head in. "Bea, there is a challenger wishing to battle with you." He didn't bat at his eye at watching his secretary get tortured.

"Excellent," Bea said, yanking her foot from its warm cozy center inside Oleana's boca. "I can't wait to make someone else smell my feet."

She leapt off of Oleana but gave a back kick at her chin. Then she stomped on the cherries and ran back and forth on the dirt path a couple of times before she was ready.

Oleana rubbed her aching jaw. "What did you kick me for?" she asked.

"I told you already. You're a bleedin' loser."

Then Bea jogged in place for another couple of minutes before heading out to the arena with her sweat-drenched uniform on, which she hadn't washed or taken off in three weeks.

The stadium was full of people, cheering her on when she entered. The crowd loved seeing her stomp on her opponents, well metaphocially since the foot thing was only for private quarters. Though a video of her sticking her toes in Sonia's nostrils had been posted on PokeHub's Foot Fetish Agenda. Some people didn't think it was actually Bea in it but someone pretending to be her because she never let herself get filmed after dragging a victim off but she had actually paid a girl to pose as her on the Internet so she could keep the video a mystery as to whether she actually let herself get caught on camera doing that or not.

Well, technically Chairmon Rose had paid the girl, not Bea, since she desired to save her feet so she could travel the globe and subject people all over the world to her foot torture.

The challenger was a boy with short black hair, wearing his champion uniform. He had chosen the number 194. How cute, he chose the number right above hers so he could act like he was superior. She'd show him who was the winner here.

"What's your name, challenger?" she asked.

"Victor," he said.

"Hum. That sounds a lot like Vict UM, of which you are going to be to me."

She lifted one of her legs and swung her foot around as though it werea carousel. Then she tossed a Pokeball forward and Hitmontop came out.

Victor sent out Wooloo, a sheep Pokemon.

"Do you honestly think that will stop me?" Bea asked, chorstling. "Hitmontop, rolling kick!"

The weird brown creature with a bit of blue swung its soles at the sheep, who attempted to roll away but got demolished by Hitmontop's sharp toenails and dropped like a Lileep sliced apart.

"Damn it, I should've grinded harder, I guess I"ll forfeit and go train myself up," Victor said.

"Now so fast," Bea said, as he started to head out of the stadium. She did a high jumping kick and slammed into the back of his head, knocking him down. She walked on his back and jumped over so that as he lifted his head, he was staring at her brown feet, and he shook his head, flinching from the smell.

"If you forfeit, you give me right to foot torture you. So I guess I'm dragging you back there.'

"Wait, I have another Pokemon,"" Victor said, starting to rise to a sitting position with his elbows against the ground.

Bea kicked him in the face. "Down, slave. You gave up. And there are no takebacks."

She snapped her fingers and Oleana ran over, slipping a collar around victor's neck and fastening a leash to it. Bea called Hitmontop back and waved to the crowd.

"Sorry the show was short, everyone, but what can you expect from a loser? Didn't even let me Dynamax."

"It's okay, we'll see it next time!" someone said.

"Patas!" shouted someone from Kalos. Bea flashed him a smile. Then she started yanking on the leash, dragging Victor to the back room.

Once in complete privacy, Bea stepped on the leash handle and set a huge brick over it, and then a big brick over that. She added a few around them so it'd be nigh impossible for Victor to break free.

Then she grinned evilly at him. "You're super cute. I hope you like feet, because you're going to become very acquainted with mine."

She raised a foot and set it against his forehead, patting it. Then she slid it down his face, till her toes were level with his lips.

"Kiss," she said

He wanted to say that he didn't want to, but he pressed his lips to them, smacking.

"Oh, what a loser. Those have dirt on them. How can you be so disgusting?" she said in mock horror. Then she grinned hard. "But I'm such a kind mistress that I shall give you a taste of my foot…with your icky slave tongue…but only after you do something for me."

She beamed down at him then ran off to scoop up crushed berries and bring them back. Then she tickled his chin, causing his mouth to involuntarily open.

She shoved the cherries in.

"Chew on those gross things, they have foot sweat and dirt on them."

He did so, as the cherries were stopping him from breathing, especially when Bea, giggling, leaned backward and reached up with her foot to clamp his nostrils together between her toes.

"Chew fast, slave, or you might run out of air," not that she needed to tell him this.

Once he finished chewing, Bea resumed her running, warning him that if he didn't keep his eyes fixated on her, he'd really regret it.

She got her foot extremely sweat, then jobbed back over to him. "Now open up, Prince Loser."

He opened his mouth, and Bea saw some delight in his eyes.

"You threw the match on purpose, didn't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No, I didn't," he said.

"Yes, you knew I specialized in fighting and used a normal Pokemon, then just let me win. You wanted to be my foot slave."

She put her hands on her hips. "You dirty boy."

"I mean, that video you made is super sexy."

"That wasn't me," she insisted, shaking her head.

"I believe it was. Because Sonia told me you know her well."

"Drat that Sonia," Bea cursed. Then she brightened. "But whatever. If you really want to be my slave, I'm fine with that, just know that it's relaly hard work."

Victor doubted it'd be as bad as she was making it seem. "But you're so hot," he said.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be the only hot girl you are ever to see again," she said. She reconsidered this. "Well, maybe except for Oleana and Sonia and any hot girls that lose to me in battle."

"You're the only one I need," Victor said.

"That's so cute," Bea said, pinching his nose again between her toes. "Fine, but it's time for your torture to begin. Open your mouth."

He did so, and she slipped her foot in.

"Lick it hard, lick it fast, tire your tongue out, make me feel like a queen," she said.

Victor's tongue ran across her toes and front part of her foot, feeling like the luckiest guy in the girl, a smelly brown-skinned girl near him.

He had no clue that the longer he was here, the worse it would get, nor that he would one day miss the cheese-soil-sweat odor of Bea's peds, as they would eventually be replaced by a deeper musk, and a deeper one after that.


	2. Feet Galore

**Pokegirl FootXtreme**

**Chapter Two: Feet Galore**

**Summary: **_Bea and Nessa have fun forcing Milo to engage with their feet, when Sonia brings in Ash and splits them up._

Bea stood on Milo's face, and jumped, her brown feet pressing down on hard and causing him to wince.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, in pain.

"How dare you think your filthy grass Pokemon can beat Nessa's!" Bea screeched. She stuck two of her toes in his nostrils. "Sniff hard, loser!" she commanded.

Milo wanted to push her off, but laying with his back against the ground and his arms pinned down, it was impossible.

"I said sniff!" Bea barked.

Her soles were pushing soil that she had gotten from racing back and forth on the dirt track on it and they were pushing down hard onto Milo's lips.

He didn't want to but was forced to sniff because he couldn't escape from this prison.

The loud noises of him sucking in the clogged up air her smelly toes were blocking erupted.

"Pathetic," Bea said laughing. "You might run out of oxygen soon. I'd say sniff harder if you want to please your mistress."

Milo's snorts became more sonorous, equivalent to a Bouffaulant taunted by a matador.

"You're such a loser," Bea said. "No wonder you're only the first gym leader. Erika is fourth gym leader of Kanto. Well, of course, she has a team for people with fewer or more badges but like we don't have that here in Galar, so…"

Milo didn't care about being the first gym leader. Someone had to be, after all. But he didn't appreciate being underfoot.

Bea rubbed her free foot against Milo's chin. It was so filthy that her scraping the dirt off made Milo feel as though he needed an immediate shower.

Bea kept her big toe inside his right nostril for a few more minutes. It was very painful. She fhited her free foot to his forehead and patted him there.

"Good boyo,," she said. "Too bad you're so much of a loser that this is hardly any fun."

Milo wanted to argue that if it wasn't fun, she shouldn't be doing it in the first place. But he had a hunch that she was only saying that, but truthfully she was gleeful right now. Otherwise this was a complete waste.

Bea moved to his broad stomach and began jumping hard over and over, building up a sweat.

Then she stepped back up his chest and onto his face, and after standing, rubbing her feet in his face, one after the other.

"Oh, it's so good to build up sweat and have a loser soak it in! You're like a Siesmitoad absorbing water."

Milo resented being compared to a Pokemon four times weak to his favorite type.

They were in a room in the back of Bea's gym. A knock was heard on the door. Bea ran to answer it, loving that even more sweat was coming since she bounced and danced the whole way and even as she opened the door kept her body in constant motion.

"Oh, hey, Nessa," Bea said. "Come in." She stepped aside.

Nessa entered. "You never stop moving, do you?"

"Not when I have a slave to torture" Bea said.

"Ooh, Sonia's bringing someone else," Nessa said, setting her purse against the wall. Then she jogged over to Milo.

"Do you like filthy black feet?" she asked, giggling. Not waiting for a response, she stepped on his face.

Instantly Milo began choking and coughing. Nessa hadn't bathed in two months. Even Bea was flinching from her stink.

"Gosh, you really know how to get musky," she said.

"I swim in murky water from time to time. I did so just before coming here."

Milo felt the disgusting drops of that swamp water trickle down his face. How could these two girls get off on torturing him so much?

Bea began jumping on his legs, sending jolts of pain upward.

"Hey, I'm not a trampoline!" he said belligerently.

"We'll see about that," Nessa said, grinning mischeviously. She commenced jumping on his face hard, making his skull rattle from the impact Then she and Bea danced along his body till they met at his chest, hands clapsed, and pushed each other back again, Nessa doing an impressive backflip to land on tiptoe with both of her feet on Milo's forehead.

"Oh my gosh, you get to be up close and personal with my toes! Do you know how many boys would kill to be as lucky as you?"

Milo didn't care what other guys wanted, all he desired was to get out of this predicament.

And then Nessa literally scratched his eyes with her sharp toenails, just as Bea leapt on his groin, making him feel pain in two of his most sensitive areas.

"Ow, don't do that stuff! I might never see again!"

"Oh quit your whining," Nessa said. "I didn't scratch that hard. And I want you to open your mouth," she added, tapping his lips with her toes.

"No thanks," he said.

Bea hopped over, making his stomach walls feel as though an earthquake had occurred and a tsanime of his stomach acid was forming.

Bea rubbed her brown foot on his chin, causing a multitude of flecks of soil to settle there. And then Milo's mouth involuntarily opened.

Then Nessa wedged her foot down between his teeth, clipping his tongue with her toes.

"Lick my dirty foot, loser," she commanded.

Milo refused. He wasn't going to. And he had to hope that when the new victim arrived, they would free him.

Nessa leaned forward so Bea could catch her and then she began stomping on Milo's nose.

"You…will…lick...my foot…or…suffer…more," she said, bringing her foot down with immense force with each word.

Finally Milo began lapping up her smelly foot with his tongue, scraping as high it would go since her foot wasn't vey far in.

"Ah, that's a good slave," Nessa said, tapping his cheek with her unwashed foot. "You make your mistress happy. Get your tongue in between my toes." She sighed, shutting her eyes. "Yeah, that's it."

Then Bea bounced along on his body till she got to his legs, then stepped off so she could scratch him extremely hard with her toenails. So much that his leg started to bleed…

He stopped licking Nessa's toes as he winced.

"Hey, you're not permitted to take a break," she said. "But if you're done licking…"

She extracted her foot from his mouth, then darted forward, rubbing her face against Bea's boobs.

"Hey, it's not time for les-play yet," Bea said, pushing her back.

Nessa fell backward and landed with her butt on something soft. She looked down and saw it was Milo's face that had broken her fall.

"Oh, thank you so much for sticking your face out to be in the perfect position!" Nessa said, even though Milo had done nothing of the sort. The black girl rubbed her shorts-clad ass over his cheeks and nose. "Oh, so smooth."

There was another knock at the door, and Bea ran to open it. Doing so revealed Sonia standing there with a boy with tousled black hair on a leash.

"Hey, it's not right to drag me here," the boy said. "And you really should've let Pikachu come."

"I brought you here for foot torture," Sonia said, growling. "And you shall serve us!"

She dragged him and yanked on the leash, swinging him hard against the wall and causing his head to smack against it.

"Hey!" the boy said when he fell back, flattened against the floor. "I'm Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town! I don't deserve to be treated like this!"

Sonia came rushing like a rampaging Rhydon and leapt onto his face. "Smell my feet you tramp!"

Even to Bea, standing upright, Sonia's feet reeked like spoiled meat. In fact Sonia had raced along rows of ground beef that she had kept in a freezer. Obviously she took it out for that but she had literally planned for her feet to smell like that.

"Should I add my dirty peds to make it even more of a pain for him?" Bea asked.

"Of course!" Sonia said, pulling Bea up onto Ash's chest. Then she held the brown girl's face against her breasts. "Oh, I feel like I'm having an orgasm."

"She's mine," Nessa said, having gotten off Milo and come over.

"Yeah, and your midriff looks great as always," Sonia said. "If you don't want my foul feet stinking up your belly, I suggest you not interrupt me having fun."

Nessa glared at her, crossed her arms, then turned on her heels back to Milo, where she promptle began bouncing on from head to the both of his legs a couple of times, then jogging in place on his stomach, hard and making him feel like a Ferrothorn that had been stuck in a furnace.

Sonia kept Bea against her breasts for half a minute, then Bea began sliding her unclean foot down Ash's chin and neck, then rising it up again in waves, while Sonia used one foot to stand firmly on Ash's nose while the other one rubbed deep, pungent meat odors into his cheeks.

After a few minutes of this, Sonia said, "Hey, why don't we stick out feet in his mouth one after the other?"

"Sure," Bea said. "My toes really need the tongue treatment."

She used her foot to relax Ash's muscles and force him to open his mouth.

"Don-" he started to say.

But Sonia wedged a foot deep in, so much so that it practically reached his throat.

"Lick, slave, or you won't see Pikachu again for two weeks," Sonia said.

Ash wanted to protest, say that she couldn't legally do that or that he's report her to the police, which should work as a threat, but he was in no position to do so. Also he had no clue that Officer Jennys in Galar supported girls doing this.

It took him a minute before he realized that he was trapped, and his tongue graced Sonia's horrible-smelling foot.

"Oh my, I hadn't realized your tongue would be so perfect there!" Sonia said. "I feel like I'm in heaven."

She was reluctant to remove her foot when Bea pointed out it was her turn to have Ash lick her stinky peds, but she reluctantly allowed it.

Ash was prepared to scream and plead with them but before he could get more than two syllables out, Bea's toes shoved his tongue down.

She ran them up and down against his poor tongue, scratching it with her sharp toenails and making it feel like he had bitten it…

"Lick!" Bea commanded, glaring down at him. Sonia had stepped up to his forehead so he could look up at the brown mistress directly. "I'm not supposed to be the one doing all the work."

Ash seriously didn't want to, so for half a minute, he didn't.

"Remember Pikachu? Your little furry friend? You won't see him for a fortnight if you disobey."

Heknew they could carry out this threat, and so as Sonia stepped on his forehead without going off that position, establishing her power over him, he felt obligated to lap up Bea's foot, cursing the fact that he had found himself in this situation.

And then he began choking. The dirt on Bea's foot was so grotesque that he wished only Sonia would make him suffer in this way, smelly meat-juice on a foot wasn't as bad to him as icky soil…

On the opposite corner of the room, Nessa had plopped down on Milo's chest and raised her foot over his lips and instructed him to lick. He stuck his tongue out and ran it against her heel. He was more into girls butts than feet, and ever since she had been pushed down on him so that her ass landed on his face, and she squished it around, he had taken a bit of a liking to her.

And now she was sitting on his chest, so cute!

So he stopped resisting her feet, even though they were full of foul odors, no matter how much he licked them, theyh didn't seem to clean, and of course she planned to keep the cycle up and add more sweat to them by performing physical exercise in front of him. In fact, once she was sure he needed a refuel of her sweat, she leapt up and did jumping jacks on his chest, kicking his chin with her left foot as she did so, while she glared at Bea and Sonia having a good time on Ash, before plopping back down and giving Milo another taste of her black, perspired drenched feet.


	3. A Milotic Threat

**Pokegirl FootXtreme**

**Chapter Three: A Milotic Threat**

**Summary: **_Bea and Sonia foot torture Wallace goading him with the possibility of him never seeing his Milotic again._

Bea cranked open Wallace's open mouth and stuffed socks down in them.

Socks drenched with eons of her sweat. She had been running in circles around him a moment before.

He was laying on his back with his arms tied up. Earlier that day, Bea had kicked him in the face so hard he had to rub it and before he could attempt to fight back, she had secured him down.

"Now, suck on those socks while I exhibit my dominance on your face," she said stepping up and crunching down on his nose with one of her feet.

Then she started jumping, making his skull rattle hard as though it had been smacked with a it gave him pain to his nose, cheekbones, and even his teeth started chattering.

Bea did a pirouette onto his chest, then glared down at him, folding her arms. "Hey, you're not sucking on my socks. If you ever want to see Milotic again, you better start."

She had taken his precious Pokeball and had her friend from Alola cart it off.

Wallace still didn't complay.

"Move your jaw!" Bea barked, kicking his chin. "I don't often wear socks, so the fact that I chose to do on this occasion is special. So you should thank me by obeying!"

Wallace couldn't believe he had gotten himself into this mess. He had just come to Galar to show his Milotic some of the awesome water Pokemon this region had to offer. Being cornered by this fighting type gym leader was not in his plans.

Bea harrumphed, then reached upward to clamp his nose between her toes, which made it impossible to breathe….since sweaty socks blocked his mouth.

"If you don't start sucking, you'll run out of air," Bea said, giddily.

Wallace knew she was right, and so he began slurping her sweat off the socks as best as he could. The most horrifying thing he had seen in a long while was when after she had run in circles around him, and yanked the socks off, she flipped them inside out so that they went in on the side soaked with sweat.

Once Bea saw he was complying, she released her toe hold of his nose, then started bouncing around on his stomach causing a tidal wave within.

After a couple of minutes, she stopped still and grinned down at him.

"I'm going to be generous and allow you to rub my soles," she said.

Wallace wanted to protest or at least question how he was expected to do that with his hands tied behind his back, when Sonia jogged over.

"Hey, what's the situation?" she asked.

"We need to untie this loser," Bea said, "so he can massage my feet."

"Why not just make him do that with his tongue?"

"He's sucking on my socks."

"Oh," Sonia said. Then her eyebrows raised. "You wear socks?"

"Only on special occasions. And since he is a water expert, I figured I'd let him get up close and personal with my sweat."

"All right," Sonia said, She walked over to stand at Wallace's head and look down. "I'll add some of my water too."

She spat on his forehead, casuing him to glare at her.

Then she dropped to a sitting position and put her feet on his face, using one to rub the spit all over his forehead, and the other to get dirty foot all around his cheeks and nose. It reeked of scrambled eggs because that was what she had been jogging in, a short trench in Professor Magnolia's garden that she had built for just such a purpose.

"Hold both your feet against his cheeks," Bea instructed.

Sonia did so, then Bea pummeled Wallace's stomach with her fists, presumably to weaken him, before flipping him over. Sonia moved her feet away until his face was down against the pavement, then spressed them against either side of it again.

Bea untied the shoestrings keeping Wallace's wrists bound. They were really tough shoestrings, and even though she never worse what they were intended for, she found them useful for situations such as this.

Then she flipped him back over. And bounced onto his chest, sitting Indian style.

"Reach up and started massaging my feet, loser, or you'll regret it deeply" she said.

He did nothing.

Bea grinned mischieviously. Sonia had shifted her feet to Wallace's forehead, so that one lay down on it, trailing its scrambled egg odor, and the other lay on top of that one.

Bea saw the defiance in Wallace's eyes, and that made her giggle. "Fine, if you want to be that way…"

She dialed on her smartphone, and Lillie's face appeared. "Hey, Bea, what's up?"

"Get ready to go trade Wallace's Milotic away. He's not complying."

"Would anyone really want a Milotic?" Lillie asked, even though she knew perfectly well that if put up for trade, it'd be scooped up lickety split.

"Absolutely," Bea said. She reached out a foot and wiggled her brown toes in front of Wallace's eyes, before retracting it. "So unless some loser complies, be prepared to do it."

Lillie was seen walking along a very busy street. "There's a Trader's Market up ahead," she said. "Want me to go in?"

"Yes, and start announcing when I say so."

Lillie made her way over, and Bea showed Wallace that Lillie was inside.

"Start saying it in ten, nine, eight, seven, six., five...oooh…."

Wallace had finally started massing one of Bea's feet, prettying his fingers between the toes, then shifting it to rub her heel.

"Never mind, don't trade it, he's being a Yamperish boy," Bea said, sighing. "Oh, I love a good foot massage."

While he kept up this work, Sonia crept her toes down his cheeks, even slashing near his ear with one long toenail. It caused him to feel pain but his screech was muffled by the icky perspiration-drenched socks he was forced to suck on.

He stopped massaging Bea's feet, and she lifted a leg, slamming her foot down into his stomach. "Listen, loser, you do not have permission to stop massaging unless I withdraw my feet of my own accord. Unless you want to never see Milotic again."

Wallace nearly whimpered but he clearly could not due to the obstruction in his mouth.

Not wanting to lose Milotic, however, he resumed massaging her feet, though he resented it.

Sonia began playing pit a pat with her feet on his face, tapping one after another and humming to a song from a popular school idol group.

Bea only pulled her feet away from Wallace's hands after half an hour, sighing contentedly. "My feet never felt more relaxed," she said.

Then she and Sonia started dancing on his stomach. Some girls passing on the sidewalk stopped to watch, one of them saying she wanted to do that to her boyfriend next time she was in his apartment.

The crowd dispersed after fifteen minutes though. Sonia and Bea gave an intense performance, sometimes moving their dancing to his face or his legs, sometimes dancing with each other, other times on opposite ends of their captive.

Then when the girls dropped with their butts together on his chest, breathing heavily, Sonia pulled a feather out that had been tucked in her bra between her boobs and placed it in Wallace's right hand.

"Tickle my foot if you want Miloci back," she said.

As he reached for the feather, she withdrew her foot.

"Wait, you haven't really gotten to smell it when it's all sweaty!" Sonia said, standing up. "I can't let you not have that treat! You can tickle afterwards."

With that, she stopped up on his chest then stuck one foot up and waved it over his nose, before rubbing the sweat into his cheeks.

She did this for a couple of minutes, then repeated the process with her other foot.

"I'll take your spot when he begins the tickling," Bea said.

Sonia was delighted with this idea, and once she was satisfied that her sweat had moistened Wallace's face aplently, she dropped down to sit on his chest once more and lifted her foot for him to tickle it. When he didn't, Sonia growled.

"Have you forgotten, already? I need my foot to be tickled with that feather. Lillie could trade your Milotic away if you don't comply."

"She's right," Bea said, grinning. She had taken to stomping on his neck, one foot after the other, making his esophagus feel as though it had been snapped.

He lifted the feather and rose it so that the end could grace the bottom of Sonia's raised foot.

"Ah, that's good, keep going," she said, and soon she began giggling.

"Hope my socks are making you happy," Bea said, before stepping on Wallace's face and scraping her own sweat-stained feet against one side after the other.

Eventually Sonia barked at him to tickle her other foot. She began giggling so loudly that Officer Jenny came over.

"Say, what's going on here?"

"Just torturing a boy with our feet, officer," Bea said, looking super demure.

"Ah, well, that's fine then. But why is her laughter so loud?"

"Tickling," Bea said, pointing to the figure.

"Ah. I've been on my feet all day and could use some tickling."

Officer Jenny ripped off her boots and socks, then took Sonia's place. The orange-haired girl didn't mind, she went to greet Lillie who was approaching as Wallace began tickling Officer Jenny's foot.

"Hey, cutie," Sonia said, hugging her, then reeling back. "Yipes, you're sweating all over."

"I was running in the nearby partk," Lillie said. "I really want my socks to be sucked on by someone."

"I think mine should be done by now," Bea said, cranking Wallace's mouth open and pulling her socks from inside there.

Lillie took her own socks off and carried them over. She sat on Wallace's forehead, prepared to drop her lovely soaked footwear in…

"His breath stinks so much," she observed.

"Well, you know Bea," Lillie said "She rarely uses socks, and when she does, she's thorough."

Lillie was about to drop her own in, when she said, "I wouldn't mind my foot getting licked by his icky tongue."

"Bea encouraged her to pursue this, so Lillie stood up over one of his eyes and stuck the other foot down in his mouth, the top portion facing his tongue.

"Lick, loser, or I'll toss Milotic's Pokeball in the nearby bin."

She pulled the Pokeball out of her pocket and made sure Wallace saw it with his right eye since the left one was under her free foot.

"Hey, I still want my foot tickled," Officer Jenny said, as Wallace had paused in this activity as being frustrated at being

He resumed this activity, not liking his situation, though the tickling at least didn't affect his olfactory or tactile senses, so it could be tolerated if isolated from the other stuff.

Unfortunatley he also had to lick Lillie's foot to keep her from carrying out her threat. And her foot really stank.

He lapped up against it and she closed her eyes. "Yes, slave, keep that up."

He kept lapping the sweat off her foot, quite a bit of toe jam grossing him out.

"Now the other one," Lillie said, removing her right foot and inserting her left one.

He kept doing this, tickling Officer Jenny's feet with the feather and tongue-bathing Lillie's, as Bea and Sonia got on his legs and started jumping like hyperactive Spoink.

A couple of minutes later, Lillie retracted her foot and hopped off. Then she used her foot to push his chin closed.

"Kiss my foot as though she were your girlfriend," she said.

Wallace didn't comply.

"Okay, time to throw Milotic away then!" Lillie said, marching toward the trash can.

"Wait!" Wallace called. "I'll do it."

"You'd better," Lillei said. "I don't let just anyone kiss my foot, you know."

She came back to stand by his head and giggled. "My feet are probably dirtier now, slave."

Then she held it out to his lips and he puckered them up and began smooching.

"Aw, you love my footsie don't you?" Lillie asked, pouting. "That makes me so happy!"

She let him kiss it for another three minute, then standing on the foot that had just gotten snogged, she set her other foot on the bridge of his nose.

"I know you want to kiss this one two, but you can't cheat on my right foot, you know."

Then she stomped down on his nose four times, sending his pain rectors off in haywire, then dropped to her knees, tickling his chin so his mouth dropped open, and dangled her sweat-filled socks over his teeth.

"Remember to turn them inside out," Bea said.

"Oh right, that would be more disgusting," Lillie said, doing exactly that.

Once inside out, the socks went into the cavern that was Wallace's mouth, then Lillie pushed it closed by setting her toes against his chin.

Then Officer Jenny had had enough of her foot being tickled, and put her footwear back on. "This is a stunning foot slave you have here," she said. "But my duty calls. Keep this up."

Then she went on her way while all three girls jumped all over Wallace's body, taking thrills from the sensation of absolutely torturing this guy with their feet.


	4. Black Foot Goddess Olivia

**Chapter Four**

**Black Foot Goddess Olivia**

"I'm tired of not being worshipped!" Olivia said. She ran toward Lush Jungle, which wasn't from the Pokemon Center she had been resting at.

Her pink shorts bounced as she ran barefoot. She was glad her peds were getting stinkier and stinkier as she went, and also that they'd have dirt and grime on them when she was done. A girl had cut herself on the Pokemon Center floor, Moon was her name, and Olivia had stepped in the pool of blood before Chansey had a chance to sweep it up.

Darting into the jungle area, she quickly found her chosen victim scavenging for ingredients.

She took a running charge and kicked Mallow hard in the back. The adorable green-haired girl crumpled down into the grass. Olivia stomped on her back like an angry Vigoroth crushing a helpless Pokemon in battle.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Mallow asked.

"I just want a cutie like you to seve me, the black foot goddess."

Olivia plopped down on Mallow's back and rubbed her hot pink shorts along it. "Ah, that feels so good."

"Get off me!" Mallow screeched.

"Uh, that would be a no," Olivia said. She stretched out her legs and then brought her feet close to Mallow's face, all the while sitting on the poor girl's back.

She rubbed her soles against Mallow's cheeks. "Getting the stink off is so perfect, so good to have some younger, fresh skin to release that on."

"I'm not kidding, I will tell Acerola's uncle."

"He isn't going to arrest me for taking in a foot slave," Olivia said, laughing. "After all, you can't put a goodess in jail."

"You're not a goddess. You're a human being."

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked, enraged. She began slashing at Mallow's cheek with her sharp toenails, till a tiny trickle of blood ran down. "I am going to own you, and punish you constantly, for that remark. You are a lowly slave who will have to do everything I say."

"I will break free!" Mallow said, struggling beneath Olivia's weight.

"Hey, no fighting back. I want a docile slave who hates what I do to her."

"Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?"

"Eh,w hatever, you can do as you please so long as it means you are my unwilling foot slave."

She traced her foot across Mallow's face then stuck two of the toes in the golden-skinned girl's nostrils.

"Breathe in my stinky foot odor, there's a dear."

Mallow was forced to open her mouth since her nose was blocked off. Meanwhile, as Mallow inhaled the malodorous stench of Olivia's right foot, her left one ran over Mallow's ear, then stuck inside it, the toes swishing around.

Then she jammed the foot which had toes clogging off Mallow's nasal passages into her open mouth instead with a swift motion. Her victim had no time to react, as the dirty foot which still had dirt from the ground and the jungle on it shoved between her teeth and clamped down on her tongue. She tried to roll it back but the foot stretched really far and as per usual having something on her tongue meant she felt the need for it to be so it ran across the gross black toes, scraping off the jam beneath them and making her cucumber salad feel like it was going the wrong way in her digestive system…

"Hey, would you mind if I rub my free foot in your beautiful hair? No? Wonderful, your goddess shall ickify your green tresses without a moment's notice!"

Mallow very much _did _mind. But with her voice blocked off by Olivi's other foot, all she could do was say, "Mmmmm."

Olivia grinned as she twirled her toes in Mallow's hair, untangling it. The green-haired girl had spent hours working on it that morning, and didn't appreciate her good hair day being smashed to smithereens by a foot.

"It tastes so good, doesn't it? Better than the best dessert you can think of," Olivia taunted.

Tears trickled down Mallow's cheeks. She didn't understand how her mentor could do this to her. Maybe Olivia had had too much rum, and her mind wasn't clear? Perhaps she was living out her sex fantasies and when it stopped affecting her, she'd apologize to Mallow and all would be forgiven.

"And stay away from hard liquor," Mallow imagined herself saying. Olivia would giggle and make the promise, and everything would be back to normal.

"I want your tongue to work harder," Olivia said. "I feel like you're not even trying."

Of course she wasn't. Mallow had put in minimal effort because she wasn't a fan of this position, or tasting feet in general. It didn't even have anything to do with Olivia's feet being the object of her mortification, although truth be told, she'd rather a complete stranger do this to her than the kahuna she looked up to so strongly…

"I SAID LICK HARDER! I AM YOUR GODDESS AND DEMAND TO BE OBEYED!"

Olivia's shouts caused some Pokemon nearby to scamper for cover. A couple of Trumbeak took to the sky. But it also made Mallow's bones rattle. She had never heard her mentor this furious. Could that really be the influence of alcohol?

"You're not obeying. I want your tongue to work nonstop lapping up my foot. That is a gift from your goddess—treat it as such NOW."

She began thumping the back of Mallow's head with the one food and pushing down inside Mallow's mouth with the other.

"I…want…you…to…treat…me…right!" she screeched, each thump going with a word, till the green-haired girl felt absolutely winded.

She needed this attitude of Olivia to ebb away, but knowing that it'd take a little more time at least and not being a fan of the pain being inflicted on her, she started putting her tongue to work on the foot in her mouth, licking it as though her very existence to depending on this action.

"That's more like it," Olivia said, patting Mallow's neck softly with the foot which had messed up her hairdo and been kicking her in the back. Then she shifted it to run along the ground, pressing it to the tall grasses in the area nearby, and then digging her toes in the soil before bringing it back up and rubbing it all over Mallow's neck till it was so dirty that it'd take three Blastoise twelve full loads splashing onto it with tons of soap before it would be clean again.

"Hmmm, I think you've been a good foot slave, and that foot isn't filthy as much as this one, so I _know _you'd rather be licking the dirtier one, and since I'm such a generous goddess, I shall let you!"

Mallow shut her mouth, her teeth chattering, as the dirty foot zoomed toward it.

"Oh, you're right. You should kiss it first. It's not right for your tongue to get this beautiful, dirty foot before your lips do."

That wasn't what Mallow meant by closing her mouth at all. And as Olivia's heel zoomed toward her lips, she felt a sickening gurgle in her stomach.

"Kiss the back of my foot. My toes will get plenty of love inside your mouth, but that portion wants your lips' praise."

Mallow didn't want to kiss it. She got ready to scream. Soemone would come and save her, and then they could quarantine Olivia until she came to her senses…

But then Olivia removed her foot and stood up on her back, jumping. "Gonna break your spine, if you don't beg to kiss my heel, which is super fine," she sang, sweat dripping down her arm and on her neck and feet. Also because of the garments Mallow liked wearing, which showed off a good portion of her back, she felt those icky feet pound on them directly, with no cloth to separate their grossness from her skin in those spots.

"Gosh, I always wanted to jump on someone!" Olivia said, breathless, after a few moments. She plopped back down, her pink shorts feeling good on Mallow's back, better than the feet at least.

But now that her back wasn't being crushed under jumping feet, she opened her mouth to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Olivia took advantage of this to shove her dirtier foot into Mallow's mouth. "Fine, you don't get to kiss my heel. And I won't offer you that again for another week. I try to be nice to you, slave, but you're making my job really difficult."

Mallow was sure she was joking. Even if it was alcohol guiding her, why did she assume Mallow would still be under her power a week in the future, though?

"Don't worry, my darling slave, you're not going anywhere. And I think you'll grow to dislike my feet more and more as each day passes. I promise, I have so many ideas for torture…"

Mallow was starting to get freaked out. And it didn't help that as her tongue brushed against the dirty toes, she caught a taste of her hair, tiny ones which had come loose when Olivia ran her foot through her tresses, undoing her work to make it beautiful.

But as gross as that had been, the hair was better than licking off disgusting soil. Because it implied that, should Olivia be in her right mind, her threats that things would only get worse might be true.

"Yes, Lick, love on my foot," Olivia said. Her other foot, the one not in Mallow's mouth, had its toes dance on her forehead, then she covered one of her eyes.

"Would you like me to stick my toenails in your peepers? They're so sharp."

Mallow shook her head, which was a strange motion considering that Olivia was looking at the back of it, and not the front as per usual when you make an affirmative or negative gesture in response to a question.

"Then lick my foot so hard that it feels like you can't live without it," Olivia commanded.

Mallow didn't want to, but she felt kind of broken already. Of course that was nothing compared to how she'd feel as time passed, but how could she fight this? There didn't seem to be any way.

"Good, my darling slave, you serve your goddess so well! I feel uplifted."

Mallow felt as though she'd hurl. She actually wished her food would come up her windpipe in fact. Maybe it would gross Olivia out enough to make her give up this awful farce. But no matter how much she willed it, it wouldn't come, and like a Wingull flying from Alola to Galar, it felt like her opportunity of being free was sailing away from her.

Because after all, if she vomited on that foot, Olivia would never want to stick those icky soles in her mouth again, right? Or at the very least it'd shake her from her drunken stupor.

Except unfortunately for Mallow, Olivia wasn't acting off of vodka or anything other potent beverage. She was in her right mind, and the ideas were whirring in her mind, what she could do to constantly keep Mallow in this low place, experiencing her feet with that tongue or on her back, face, neck, hair, whatever. As well as stuff to put on her feet to make this even more of an experience, such as whipped cream Mallow would have to lick off, so that her nasty brown heel would be like a dessert, or salt, or sugar. Ketchup. She could even hold fries between her toes to make Mallow nibble on. They would be the grossest fries ever, but her slave would have no choice but to consume them.

Her mind wouldn't stop giving her ideas, and at last she had to pull out her phone to jot down notes. She increased pressure with her seat as she relaxed. No one would take Mallow away from her, and if they tried, she'd claw them till they surrendered. She had long fingernails just for this possibility.

"Oh, I feel so wonderful!" she said excitedly, as Mallow began another lap of her foot, from the toes to a good distance along it. She gagged for the foot had a powerful smell, but the dirt had mostly been scraped off.

A thought entered Mallow's head which scared her a little. It was that she almost wished Olivia had chosen Lana to serve her instead. But she wouldn't' wish that upon her friend. Would she? It was hard to decide.


	5. Galar Girls Foot Suffering Prince 1

**Galar Girls Foot Suffering Prince 1**

Nessa's feet stank badly with her toes sticking out from the front of her sandals. Ash couldn't believe he was down on the ground with his head at the level of her knees.

"Don't be discouraged, Mr. Ketchum. I would've forced you to smell my malodorous feet either way, but you losing the gym battle means I get the privilege of making this far worse for you."

She slipped a black foot out of her sandal and started rubbing it all over his face. Ash yelped in disgust, but Nessa's Tentacruel behind him had its tentacle set to sink its venom into him if he was too disobedient.

Nessa smirked and stuck her toes into Ash's nostrils swirling them around. He gagged at the odor and the pain

Then Nessa swung her foot back and brought it forward, kicking Ash hard in the face.

"Ow, watch it!" Ash exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

"You are my foot slave for the day, I don't have to watch anything. And if you thought I didn't intend to kick you, then I can't see why you're even going through with the Galar League attempt."

"I have to become the greatest trainer! My rank is bleedin' 3,763! Gotta prove my worth."

Nessa slipped her right foot out of her sandal and patted ASh's forehead with it, then brought it down his nose, smirking all the while. "You're not even worth that, sonny Jim. You should be proud of making that far since you are an absolute loser."

"Don't talk to me like that," Ash sanrled.

"Pardon me, but who is the more powerful trainer here? The obvious answer is ME!" she screeched, swinging her foot back and kicking him in the eye. "And if you keep backtalking me, I'll scratch your eyeball out with my toenail."

She slashed his cheek with it, inflicting a deep scar. Ash howled at the pain. What gave her the right to do this? "I'll report you to Chairman Rose," he said.

"Ha! He approves of female gym leaders dominating you icky boys," she said, putting a sock on and jogging in place, then tossing it int he pool in her gym. Then she held her sweat-drenched foot over his head and shook it so that droplets came out, soaking into his hair and revolting him on a new level.

"You are one nasty bitch," Ash snarled.

"Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me?" Nessa snarled. "Do you want me to train Koharu to do this to you? Because I'm not above that if you contine to be obnoixious." She ran her foot down the side of his face, swirling her toes around in his earlobe, ring after ring, then squishing the big one in his ear hole.

"Koharu is too innocent to be swayed by your foulness," Ash shot at her. "Ow!"

She had rubbed her toe so vigorously in his ear that it caused pain.

"The innocent are meant to be tainted," Nessa said, with a broad smile.

Then she slid forward and kicked upward at Ash's stomach, causing him to groan. "Stop hurting me…"

"I'll say a big fat NO to that," Nessa said, happily.

She stepped closed and kicked him in the stomach repetitively with each foot until he felt like he could really vomit, if he would've eaten anything before the match. Pikachu was too weak after the battle to be of any usein defending him, lying in the corner. But also Pokemon were trained to not attack people unless they were in danger of being killed or ordered to by their trainer. And if Pikachu did electrocute, Nessa, Tentacruel would just poison Ash. It wouldn't kill him but he'd be very sick for days, which would make Go and Koharu worry.

Nessa kept kicking Ash into the stomach for two solid minutes, then she flipped him over. And stepped on it.

"You know, I've been way too nice to you, I know you want to suck the sweat off my smelly sock after an intense workout. However, I've got to make you understand your place first."

She danced on his stomach with crazy moves that a famous idol had done in her performance

with her group, then decided it was too kind to show Ash her face while she did this so instead wagged her behind where he had to watch, her cute Galar League uniform shorts quite the delight, but Ash would rather experience this with someone he actually had feelings for, and not while he was in severe pain from having been pelted in the stomach over and over with a swinging foot.

"What a loser, staring at my butt, you deserve a mighty kick in the chin."

"Wait, did you say chin or shin?" Ash asked.

"Take a wild guess," Nessa said, turning around and batting her eyelashes at him. Then, without waiting for an answer, she set her toes against his lips and wiped them down his chin and along his neck.

"Feels gross, huh? Betcha wish you were a spirit and had no physical body. So you couldn't feel pain."

"I'm not so concerned about pain so much as the sweat," Ash fired back.

"What, you mean me rubbing my toe sweat all over your face doesn't make you hard? But how can this be?"

Nessa clutched her face in mock-shock with a hand on either cheek.

"Of course, I must make you taste my sweat! I can train you to love it, just like I'll train that cutie Koharu to dominate you with her feet."

"Don't you dare!" Ash quibbled.

Nessa smiled, leapt off him, reached in her gym bag, then pulled out a clean sock, which she slipped on. Then she started jogging, one foot on his face and another on his shoulderblade.

It was a very tough exercise to do but Nessa had had practice doing this before to other losers. Otherwise she might've felt less confident with this particular maneuver. This was however, the first time she did it with a sock on. The socked foot was the one at the very top of his chest, Ash needed his nose squashed as hard as it could be by her foot.

In fact, Ash was concerned he might never smell again, his nose was getting so beat up by her relentless bare black foot.

Then again, losing the ability to smell would be good if he ever got foot tortured again.

But why would he? Only Nessa could be this foot dominatrix, there were some other female gym leaders in Galar but no way they'd be like Nessa…

Ash thought this but in truth tons of Galar girls loved dominating others with their feet.

When her sock was good and sweaty, Nessa hopped onto Ash's stomach, lifted his shirt, rubbed her knees vigorously into his bare chest so that it felt like

"Feel good, slave? But wait, we're not here for knees. What a mean boy you are, tricking a beautiful girl like me."

"I wasn't tricking you! You put your knees on my stomach on your own."

"Humph. Likely story," Nessa said. She loved playing with her victims as if they were toys.

"But time to get back to what we're here for."

She ripped off her sock, then pulled down Ash's shirt again and hopped up it with his knees. Pulling the sock inside out, she cranked his mouth open and shoved the sock in. Ash tasted her horrific sweat, which burned his tongue like hot sauce, except that hot sauce at least is palatable to some people, but this not so much.

Ash imagined someone squeezing Nessa's foot sweat on a plate of dinner out of a bottle. It was a disgusting thought, but he could see Nessa forcing him to if this kept up.

"Now what did I say I owed you? Oh right, a kick to the chin."

She swung her foot backward high in the air, forming a super cute pose as she held it, then brought it forward.

It pained Ash's jaw, causing his teeth to rattle.

"You better be sucking up my delicious foot sweat, or I will get angry," she snarled.

Ash glared at her but he had no choice, Tentacool's poison could be entered into his body at any moment…

"Now, time to call Koharu in," Nessa said, with delight in her voice.

She whistled, and Three girls escorted Koharu into the gym. One had brown skin and bare feet, another wore a thick coat and had green hair, while the last had black hair in twintwils.

"Here she is," said the last one, Marnie.

"Excellent."

Koharu shook as she approached the area where Nessa was. "What is this about?" she asked.

"We all want to have ASh as a foot slave by turn," said the woman in the thick coat. "But you will be with him always. So we thought it'd be fun to train you in foot torture."

"B-but I don't want to hurt him, he's my friend!"

Koharu was blushiing scarlet. Nessa smirked. Of Course she liked Ash. Nessa had heard tale of

his travels and every girl who went around the world with him and was old enough got a crush on him. Koharu must be included in that tally.

You tell her, Koharu, Ash thought, unable to voice anything with Nessa's sock in his mouth.

"You have to. Otherwise he'll go have a fling with another girl," Marnie warned.

"Oh come on, Ash wouldn't...I mean, I don't like him that way."

"Your face claims you do," said the brown-skinned girl, Bea, who had a Fighting gym.

"Trust me, he's been with so many girls, he'd push you aside in a heartbeat if you don't force him to be the simp he was born to be," Marnie says.

"What? I really doubt he would.." Koharu said, pointing her index finger from each hand at one another and watching them.

"He will, unless you own him," Nessa said. "Now, I'm going to show you something simple first, ease you into it."

She reached for her gym bag and pulled out a red high heel, which she put on, lifted her foot, and drove the spike downward into Ash's groin.

Ash yelped in pain, which was a mistake because it forced him to suck in Nessa's foot sweat hard. He thought this torture had gone too far already, but this was a whole new level and tarnishing Koharu's innocence? Who were these people that they thought this was right?

"Doesn't that really hurt him?"

"Of course, but he's a masochist. I can feel his thing getting hard…" Nessa said, rubbing the heel up and down on Ash's groin. This was a lie though, ASh knew for sure he wouldn't find that inviting, and he'd know if he was turned on b y something, especially at that area…

"I mean, okay, if he wants it. Whatever will encourage him to be my boyfriend.."

NO, Koharu! Please just be bluffing, Ash thought, crossing his fingers.

"Excellent, then I can start training you," Nessa declared.

"Are you sure this is what he wants?" Koharu asked timidly.

"Ash knows he'll never be the number one Pokemon trainer in the world. But this is something he can get, girls stinky feet all over his body, especially his face."

"So my feet have to stink for this to work?" Koharu asked.

"Well, not allt he time. Ash just loooooooooooooooooooooooves girls' feet in general. If you want to dominate him, and have him as your boyfriend, this is the only way to go."

"Well, teach me then," Koharu said. She still looked hestitant, but eager as well.

"Okay, first, if you don't have time for a full workout, a good way to get sweat on your foot is to jog in place,"

"That sounds like work," Koharu said.

"That's why they call it a workout," Nessa said, ticking her under the chin with her yellow fingernails, which she had painted before the match with Ash.

"Now jog in place so I can see if you can do it. And as for you," she snarled, turning her attention to Ash. "You better be sucking on the foot sweat off that sock hard. Koharu's might join it in a bit."

"No way, he's not ready for my sock yet!" Koharu squealed.

"It'll make his heart race for you, trust me," Nessa said, smiling at her.

Koharu decided this explanation was enough and nodded. Then she started jogging in place, which she did for a couple of minutes, after which Nessa instructed her to remove a sweaty sock.

Nessa dropped on Ash's stomach hard with her knees and flipped Koharu's sock inside out, shoving it in Ash's mouth.

"Why'd you flip it like that?" Koharu asked, cocking her head.

"It's where most of the sweat is," Nessa said. Koharu's sock was pink with lave. Ash tried to shove Nessa's sock out with his tongue when she pushed the pink, lacy one in but Nessa was forced and actually reached up with her toes, playing on his lips with them for a few seconds before using them to send the sock back down.

When Koharu's sweat slammed into ASh's tongue, its salty tanginess mixed with Nessa's much grosser foot sweat and Ash gagged like an overheated Rotom oven form after an intense battle.

"I feel a bit weird that he's sucking on a liquid that came from my body when we haven't kissed yet or anything," Koharu said.

"You can kiss him once he's an obedient slave," Nessa said. "But also, you have to be willing to walk on his face. So get up here and practice."

"Just his face?" Koharu asked, as Nessa pulled her up on Ash by the arms.

"Well, and his neck. Basically, you're owning him with your feet."

"That sounds weird," Koharu remarked, her adorable reddish-pink braid swinging. She was one of the cutest girls Ash had ever travelled around with.

She stepped up on his face, very timidly, One foot still had a sock on it, which caused Koharu to slip, her butt landing on his nose.

She patted her rump and Nessa ripped off her other sock. "Yeah, it's easier if you don't have one sock covered and the other not, you have to practice to reach that level."

Nessa then helped Koharu to her feet. She was now standing with her heels up against Ash's clavicle.

She turned around and sepped onto Ash's face, squishing her white toes over his eyes. Her feet reeked immensely. Even worse than Nessa's. Unless the black gym leader was going easy on him thus far, which was possible, but made him feel quite uncomfortable at the prospect, although already having to suck on her sweat was pretty bad. Even that was thard to focus on how revolting it was with Koharu's gross feet walking around his face, carefully and slowly, digging her toes a little into his skin with Nessa's instruction.

Meanwhile, Nessa did her own jig on his stomach, causing the acid within to churn. He felt mighty uncomfortable and was fed up with being dominated.

"I think I've had enough for now," Koharu said meekly.

"That's okay, I think you've done enough for now, but at every checkpoint, we'll train you a little more so you can dominate ASh and be his girlfriend."

Ash would have to convince Koharu that this wasn't true, that he wouldn't date her just because she foot-dominated him, but it could probably be a challenge in of itself, as Koharu stepped down to join Marnie, Melony, and Bea, who escorted her out of the gym.

"Now then, time to get serious," Nessa said, smiling down at Ash. "I've been toying with you so as not to shock you too much before Koharu was brought in. But now it's time to go all out."

She began stomping on his stomach, thankfully without the high heel. But it felt like a hard cinder block was being dropped on his chest with every rise and stomp down of her foot. Ash groaned hard and sucked in more of both Nessa's and Koharu's toe and ankle sweat. There wasn't that much left on the socks, but still what was left he took in which his tongue as a means of fighting the pain as best he could…

"And now, time for you to really serve me!" Nessa said, dropping down on her knees right on his neck. "No more yummy socks for you." She cranked open his mouth and yanked the socks out, tossing them into the pool of her gym.

Then she stood back up and stuck one smelly, sweat-denched foot into his mouth, clipping his tongue, and then stroked his neck with the toenials of her other foot, in a sideways position back her eyelashes at him to look cuter.

She released his tongue as he tried to form words protesting , then commanded, "Lick my toes, slave, or I'll make this situation far worse than already."

Ash didn't know how that was even possible. He refused to lick her toes, though, that was degrading beyond what he would allow himself to do.

"I said, lick!" Nessa screeched, She extracted her foot fot his mouth and began stomping around his face. She did this for a couple of minutes, then leaped onto his stomach and spun around. "You ready to lick my precious, delicious toes now, loser?"

Ash shook his head, deciding he was going to defy her. No way was he degrading himself that much.

"Well, then, I suppose there's no hope for it," Nessa sais, shrugging, her beautiful black shoulders alluring to the eyes as they rotated. "Desperate times call for drastic measures."

She pulled out a shoe, not a high heel but a sneaker this time, from her gym bag. She stuffed her foot in it till it wassnug, then lifted the snearker-clad foot and as Ash watched, fearful, Nessa brought it down against his skull hard. He heard the bones up there crunch and it was painful, giving him an immense headache.

"Now you are going to lick my filthy toes like a good little loser, or I will break the boens in your body, bit by bit. They'll turn to dust and you won't have the opprotunity to travel around and become a Pokemon master. Do I make myself clear?"

Ash looked up at his tormentor, her eyelids fluttering, wishing he could snap her two or shove her in the pool. Though in all honest, she had to be ana mazing swinner, being the Galar Region water gym leader and all.

She ripped the snearker off and pusheder the big toe and the one next to it into Ash's nostrils, causing him to cough. It felt extremely awful, her toenails scratching around inside there.

"Now, I'm about to let you have the joy of licking my foot, loser, and I expect you to do, because I literally am willing to break your femur and snap other bones. And don't you dare try saying Chairman Rose won't allow it. You were warned when you opted to take the Galar League challenge that you might be forced to engage in tasks that will tast your willpower and courage. This is one of them."

Ash gulped. He did remember that, but surely Chairman Rose hadn't meant serving girls' feet? That seemed ridiculous…

Nevertheless, Nessa extracted her toes from his nostrils, did a danceon his chest, then mimed putting the snaker back on and poiinted to his leg, then took one of her fists and smashed it down on the other.

Then she tapped his lips with her black toes, not the foot that had been in his nostrils but the other. "You're not deserving of the shoe stink toes yet, loser," she said merrily. And he was forced to lick her nasty, filthy toes, loathing their foul taste, while Nessa plotted Phase two of the operation, watching him suffer helplessly, wishing he hadn't taken the Galar League challenge, though how was he supposed to know that by agreeing to do meant being subjected to the smelly feet of pretty girls?


End file.
